City Is Ours
by chandlermurialbing
Summary: Jude is out in LA because a talent agent got her a role.  The role happens to be on the Nickelodeon show, Big Time Rush.     When Jude meets James, what will happen?


City Is Ours

Chapter One

**Jude's POV**

LA was an interesting place to say the least. I never expected to end up here. I was from a small town in New Jersey. I was supposed to be in college at NYU for acting. So why was I in LA? Because one of the judges for my NYU audition happened to be a talent agent and said he had the perfect role for me. Wanting to break into the business I accepted. So here I am walking around LA looking for Nickelodeon Studios.

I finally found it about an hour later. Once I was inside I wandered aimlessly looking for the sound stages for the show "Big Time Rush". Apparently the role the talent agent had for me was for this show to play the love interest for some guy named James. There was also some speculation that if they really liked me I would become a regular on the show. For right now, it was just this one episode. I found the sound stages for Big Time Rush and made my way inside. When i walked in I was greeted by a woman wearing a headset.

"You must be Jude Sanders. Greg said to expect you," she said, "I'm Grace, the production manager. Follow me and you can meet the guys, get a copy of the script, and go to a read through."

I nodded to her and followed her through the building until we can to a dressing room. She knocked and a boy with brownish blonde hair and huge eyebrows answered.

"Grace, what can I do for you?" the boy said.

"Kendall, get the rest of the boys out here, there's someone you need to meet," she said.

He nodded and walked out of the room a minute later followed by three other guys. One had dark brown hair and looked kinda nerdy, one was hispanic and was wearing a helmet, and the last one was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Guys," Grace said, "this is Jude. She's the girl hired to play James' love interest in the next episode. Jude, this is Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James."

She gestured to each of the guys and I noticed that the gorgeous one was James.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Chapter Two

**ude's POV**

A few hours later the read through was done which meant we were done for the day. I was walking out the door when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Logan running over to me.

"Hey Jude," he said and smiled.

"Whats up, Logan?" i asked returning the smile.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," i replied.

"Meet us at Vibe around 8?" he said.

"What is Vibe?" i questioned.

"It's this awesome new night club," he said.

"Oh, cool," i said and smiled, "one problem."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I just came here yesterday so i don't really know where anything is," i said and laughed.

"No problem," he said, "one of us will pick you up."

"Sweet," i said and wrote my address and number on his hand.

"See you around 8," he said and walked over to the other guys.

I looked at my phone and saw that i only had three hours to get ready for tonight.

**James' POV**

I would be lying if I said that Jude wasn't beautiful because she was. That's why I had Logan ask her to come out with us. Normally i wasn't shy when it came to girls, but for some reason I was with Jude. I didn't know if that was going to affect my acting when we started shooting the episode. I hoped not.

Logan came back over to us and said she was down to go out tonight and that one of us was going to have to pick her up. Kendall volunteered me and Logan to do it. We all headed back to our apartments to get ready for the night.

By the time 7:30 rolled around I was ready and Logan had just called saying he was outside. I got in his car and we drove over to Jude's place. Logan called her to let her know we were outside and she came out a minute later. She looked drop dead gorgeous in a silver dress and black heels. She got in the car and we exchanged hellos and headed to the club.

Chapter Three

**Jame's POV**

We got to the club about five minutes later. When we walked in we went to look for Kendall and Carlos. We found them by the bar. I know we are all underage but being on a hit TV show has some perks. We walked over to the bar and each took a seat. I ordered a beer and so did Logan.

"Anything to drink?" I asked Jude.

"Uh...Southern Comfort and Lime," she said a bit nervously.

I could tell she was afraid of getting carded but the bartender knew she was with us so she didn't have a problem. She pulled out her wallet to pay for the drink when it was placed in front of her, but I stopped her. I gave the bartender the cash for the two of our drinks and he walked away.

A few hours later everyone was buzzed and having a good time. A Ke$ha song was playing and Jude got up to dance.

"Dance with me James!" she said giggling.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. She was dancing with her drink in her hand waving her arms above her head. She put her arm around my neck and I pulled her close to me and put my arm around her waist. We danced like that for a while. Before I knew it it was almost three in the morning and the guys were saying we had to go.

Logan and I drove Jude home and said we would see her tomorrow for the first day of taping and Logan drove me home. I was really beginning to like that girl.

Chapter Four

**Jude's POV**

When I woke up the morning after going to the club with the Big Time Rush guys, I had the worst hangover of my life. I had gotten drunk before when I was back home with my friends but never in my life had I experienced a hangover this bad. I got out of bed, showered quickly, and got dressed. I was instructed by Grace not to get too dressed up, not to wear any make up, and not to do my hair because all of those things would be done when I got to set.

I arrived at the set about an hour later. When I got there I saw James in the parking lot. He waved me over to him. When I approached him he pulled me into a tight hug and we walked inside talking about last night. We both went in to hair and makeup and when I walked out I looked like a different person. My hair was loosely curled, I looked like I had a light tan, and it looked like I was barely wearing makeup. When I walked out of wardrobe I was wearing a cute white sundress and white flats.

I walked out to set and the guys were already filming a scene that took place in their apartment.

_I just heard from Jo that there's a new girl that moved in here._

I heard Kendall say.

_Oh yeah, well I'm gonna find her._

James replied.

_Not unless I do first._

Carlos and Logan said at the same time and the three of them booked it to the makeshift door. The director yelled cut and Grace called me over. We started the next scene, which is where the three boys would find me. I was sitting in an armchair on the set that was the lobby of the Palm Woods, the apartments that the boys stayed in on the show. The director yelled action and I was reading a book. The boys came running over to me and I looked up at them.

_Can I help you?_

I asked politely.

_Kendall didn't tell us she was this pretty._

Carlos 'whispered' to James.

_Shut up!_

Logan 'whispered' and smiled.

_I'm James._

James said to me and smiled. I knew we were only supposed to be acting, and the script said I was supposed to be mesmerized by his smile, but I really was.

_Hi James, I'm Hayley._

I said and smiled at James. At this point, seeing how interested I was in James, Logan and Carlos backed away and exited the shot. James sat down next to me and we continued our conversation.

_So, Hayley, where are you from?_

He questioned.

_I'm from Missouri, originally, but then I moved to Georgia._

I said in my best southern accent.

_Ah, I'm from Minnesota! What brings you to LA?_

He replied.

_Attempting to become an actress, what about you?_

I questioned in return.

_I'm in a band with my three best friends._

He said and smiled.

_That's sounds like fun. I'd love to hear you guys sometime._

I said.

_Why don't you come to the party here tonight, we're performing._

He said.

_I'd love that._

I replied and the director yelled cut. James and I continued to talk to each other and the director yelled cut again and we snapped out of it. Grace said we were done for the day and James and I walked off set to change back in to the clothes we arrived in. Once I was changed I went to leave the set and get a cab to head home when James caught up to me.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hey there stranger," I said and returned the smile.

"Need a ride home?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," I said and followed him to a black Honda Civic.

I got in the car and we talked the entire way to my house.

"Thanks for the ride," I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Any time," he said and smiled.

"Hey, Jude," he said as I was getting out.

"Yeah," I said turning to him.

"Would you, uh, like to go get something to eat tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love that," I said and smiled.

"I'll pick you up around 8?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

"See you then," he said as I got out of the car.

"See you later, James," I replied and walked up to my front door.

I turned and waved to him before heading inside.

Chapter Five

**Jude's POV**

James arrived at my apartment at exactly 8:00. I walked out to his car and we drove to an outdoor restaurant in LA called Tanino. James had already made reservations so we were seated right when we got there. I wasn't big on eating outside but the atmosphere in LA was so much nicer than in Jersey so I didn't mind it so much.

James and I both ordered our food and made small talk while we waited for it to arrive. Once we got our food we continued to talk while we ate.

"So, Jude, what brings you out to LA?" he asked me.

"Well, I wanted to be an actress obviously," I said with a laugh, "but this isn't exactly how I planned on it happening."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, before I came here I was auditioning for a BFA from Tisch School of the Arts at NYU," I said, "Ironically, the reason I'm here is because of that audition. One of the judges for that audition was a talent agent and basically told me about this role."

"Interesting," he said and smiled, "funny how things work out, huh?"

"It really is," I said and laughed, "what about you James? What's your story?"

He laughed a little before answering me.

"Well, I was born in New York but raised in La Jolla, California," he said, "and I've been acting, singing, and dancing pretty much my whole life. I've never really thought about doing anything else. I actually got started at Nickelodeon, on that show iCarly."

"I think, I saw that episode," I said with a laugh, "my little sister watches a lot of Nickelodeon."

"I'm surprised you hadn't seen Big Time Rush, then," he said.

"Well, that's probably because the last couple years of my life I've been avoiding my home," I said and sighed, "I just went out with my friends, lived at different family members houses. So, needless to say, I wasn't really home much to catch what was on TV. I think I only saw a glimpse of that iCarly episode because it was playing when I was leaving."

"That sucks," he said, "why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," I said, "It just got to be a little too much. My mom and step-dad were constantly fighting. I knew they were headed for divorce. It was kind of aggravating. I was getting thrown into the middle of every argument and I hated to see what they were doing to my sister, too. I wanted to help her, but I knew there was no way I could support the two of us, ya know? So I had to do what was best for me."

He nodded in agreement.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"They got divorced about a year ago," I said, "my sister still lives with my mom and resents my step-dad."

"How did your mom take you coming all the way out here?" he questioned.

"She wasn't happy about it at first," I said, "but she knows that I've pretty much been on my own for years, so she got over it."

"That's good," he said, "are you enjoying it out here?"

"I am," I said and smiled, "I mean I haven't really gotten a chance to go anywhere. The day I got here we did that read through and then today was the first day of taping. The only places other than the set and my apartment that I've been are this restaurant and Vibe."

"Well," he said, "we should change that."

"I would like that," I said and smiled.

We finished dinner not too much later and James drove me home. We said our goodbyes and he said he would see me on set tomorrow and I walked into my apartment and got ready to head to bed. Being out here in LA was better than I expected it to be.

Chapter Six

**Jude's POV**

The next day of filming went really well. I think it was mostly because James and I had had dinner the night before and had gotten to know each other. It made things a lot easier. I was beginning to really enjoy being on set and hanging out with the guys. We would spend a lot of time with each other during our lunches and even for a little while before filming started and after filming ended. I was really hoping that the producers, director, and writers would like me so I could be a regular on the show. When shooting for the day ended I caught a cab home. When I walked into my apartment I was relishing in the fact that we had a day off the next day. Not long after I got in bed my phone buzzed, indicating that I had a text message.

**James M (BTR):** **What are you doing tomorrow?**

_Nothing, why?_

**James M (BTR): Wanna go surfing with me? I figured it would give you a chance to check out other parts of Cali and then maybe we could get something to eat.**

_Sounds good. But I've never been surfing before haha_

**James M (BTR): Then you definitely have to come. Pick you up at six?**

_AM?_

**James M (BTR): Yupp. The waves are better early and the beach is less crowded.**

_Hahaha alright. See you at six _

**James M (BTR): Good night, Jude.**

_Good night, James._

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Even though I was kind of dreading the whole surfing thing. I wasn't too coordinated.

Chapter Seven

**James' POV**

When I got up at five the next day I was more than nervous about taking Jude surfing. I had gone surfing tons of times but I wasn't too confident in my skills in teaching someone how to surf. By five thirty I was out the door and on my way to get Jude. I stopped at Starbucks on my way and got me and Jude coffee. When I got to her house she came out to the car looking sleepy.

"Morning," I said and smiled.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

"I got you coffee," I said handing her a cup.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

"I remembered you like Green Tea Lattes," I said.

"Good memory," she replied and I smiled.

I drove for about a half hour before we reached Huntington Beach, Southern California's prime surfing spot.

"Welcome to Huntington Beach," I said as we got out of the car.

"It's beautiful," she said.

I could tell she was taking in the atmosphere of the beach and the pier. She was also watching some of the surfers who had made an earlier start than us.

"This will be interesting," she said when we put our stuff down, "my first time in the Pacific Ocean and I will be on a surf board. If my friends at home could see me now."

"Weren't much of an adventurer, I presume," I said with a laugh.

"Not really," she laughed, "but then again you cant really do too much surfing at the beaches in Jersey."

We strapped our boards to our ankles and I ran her through the basic maneuvers while we were still on the sand. When we waded in to the water I could tell she was nervous so we didn't go too far out. About an hour after we started she was really getting the hang of it. And by the time we were ready to leave she was almost as good as I was.

After we dried ourselves off we put our stuff in my car and we went to lunch at Ruby's, a restaurant styled to be like the 1950s with a surfer vibe that was located on the end of the pier. When lunch was over I drove her home.

"I was thinking," she said, "my apartment is kinda lonely and cooking for one is no fun, would you and the rest of the guys wanna come over for dinner tonight? We could eat and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah," I said and smiled, "that sounds good. I'll bring it up to the rest of the guys and tell you what the verdict is."

"Sounds good," she said and smiled.

I pulled up to her apartment and we said our goodbyes before she walked inside. I was really hoping this girl was going to stick around.

Chapter Eight

**Jude's POV**

James sent me a text about an hour after he dropped me off saying that him and the guys would be coming over for dinner. I told him to be over around six which meant that I had four hours to clean the house, go food shopping, pick up some movies, and make dinner. I took a quick shower and when I got out I got dressed in a green dress and white gladiator sandals. I quickly blow dried my hair, put on some light make up, and called a cab to go to the grocery store.

I picked up all the ingredients for my famous skillet macaroni and cheese and then went to the nearest movie store to get some DVDs. When I got home I cleaned the house a little and started on dinner. Around six there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Hey guys," I greeted them each with a hug.

"Nice place," Kendall said.

"Thanks," I said and smiled, "make yourselves at home. Dinner should be done in around fifteen minutes.

The four of them sat down on the couch in the living room while I went back to the kitchen to continue dinner.

**James' POV**

While Jude was in the kitchen cooking the guys took the time alone to grill me.

"So are you two like together now or something?" Kendall asked.

"No," I said, "We've just hung out a couple times. Plus she might not be here for long, I don't want to do that to myself."

"Well what if she stays?" Logan asked.

"Then I'll definitely ask her out," I replied.

"You really like her don't you," Carlos said, "cause normally you'd have already asked her to be your girlfriend."

"So what if I do?" I said.

"It's just weird," Carlos said with a laugh.

A few minutes later Jude said dinner was done and we all sat down to eat at her dining room table. That's the beauty of LA apartments. Walking in to one is like walking in to a house. We were talking and laughing all throughout this awesome macaroni and cheese dinner that Jude made. When we were finished Carlos and Logan stated that they would do the dishes. While they were in the kitchen cleaning up Jude, Kendall, and I walked into the living room to pick out a movie to watch.

Jude said she stopped by the video store and grabbed a bunch of stuff because she didn't know what any of us wanted to watch. Eventually we landed on Paranormal Activity. Apparently Jude was not a fan of scary movies because the entire time it was on she was clinging to me and hiding her face in my chest. I didn't mind this one bit. I actually found it pretty cute. When that was over we watched a comedy and then Transformers. When Transformers ended we all found out that Jude was obsessed with the movie and had a poster of Bumblebee in her room. No one believed her until Carlos ran to her bedroom and emerged smiling.

We hung out with Jude playing board games and acting like idiots. Jude had already yelled at Logan and I for wrestling, twice, because she thought we were going to break something. Finally around 11:30 we all headed home. We had to be back at work the next day for the final day of filming the episode. Tomorrow would also be the day we found out if Jude was staying or going. I had completely forgotten about that and when I remembered it I was depressed for the rest of the night. I didn't want tomorrow to come. I wanted it to be today forever so I knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Chapter Nine

**Jude's POV**

I was more than nervous the next day when I got to set. This could possibly be my last day shooting Big Time Rush, and my last day in LA in general. Once we wrapped for the day I was called into the production office by Grace to talk to the writers and producers of the show. My palms were sweating while I waited and I couldn't help but to be nervous.

"Jude," one of the writers said, "we really like you. And the fact that we didn't have you and James kiss in this episode has to say something about your character, because if you know anything about the show James is always kissing people."

I nodded at him.

"So," the director said, "we have decided to keep you on as a regular. You will be James' girlfriend for the remainder of the season. When the show wraps for this season we will renegotiate your contract and decide if we want you on for season three as well."

"Thank you so much," I said with a smile.

The director and writers smiled at me and handed me a script, no doubt the script for the following episode. I said goodbye to all of them and walked out of the production office an I was greeted by four boys all wearing very nervous expressions. I looked at them and smiled. They all cheered and James picked me up in a hug.

"We're celebrating tonight!" Kendall said, "And since, the celebration is for you, Jude, you pick where we go."

"Ok," I said, "I have an idea, but I need some info first."

"Shoot," Logan said.

"One are there any beaches around here that allow bon fires and two are any of you able to obtain alcohol even though we are all underage?" I asked.

The four boys smirked at each other.

"We've got you covered," Carlos said.

"Come on," James said, "I'll drive you home."

I said bye to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan and followed James out to his car. On the way to my house I was informed that I would have to dress relatively warm because it would be kinda cold at the beach and that he would pick me up around 7:30, which was a half hour before sunset. I nodded at what he said and said goodbye to him when he dropped me off. When I walked inside I called my mom.

"Hey sweetie," she answered.

"Hi mom," I replied.

"How was the last day of filming?" she asked.

"Good," I said, "they decided to add me as a regular for the rest of the season."

"Honey that's great!" she said and I knew she was smiling, "I'll wire you the rest of your college savings so you can get a car and have extra money to continue paying rent for the apartment."

"Thanks mom," I said.

The way me and mom worked things was that she sent me out here with enough money to rent the apartment for a month so that I could at least have somewhere to live while filming and then she would send me the rest of the money if I was going to be living here permanently.

"What are your plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to a beach bonfire," I said.

"Is James gonna be there?" she asked.

I had told her all about James and how I felt about him.

"Yeah, and so are Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. I think they might be inviting some of the other girls from the show too," I said.

"Well good, I'll let you go get ready," she said, "have fun. I love you."

"Love you too mom," I said and we hung up.

I got in the shower and got ready for the bonfire tonight.

Chapter Ten

**Jude's POV**

James beeped at 7:30 to let me know that he was outside. I made sure I had everything that I needed before walking out of my apartment and locking the door behind me. I got into the passenger seat of James' car and he smiled at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," I said and smiled.

We blasted music and sang along loudly the entire way to the beach. When we got there James pulled two beach chairs out of his trunk along with a blanket and I followed him to the large fire near the middle of the beach. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were there already. James and I reached them and he set the two chairs up near the fire and placed the blanket on the ground between Logan and me.

"Any of the other girls coming?" I asked.

"Nah, they couldn't make it," Kendall said.

I nodded and Carlos passed me a cup. I smelled it and it smelled like straight up alcohol.

"What is in this, Carlos?" I said with a laugh, "It smells like you just poured a bottle of rubbing alcohol in here."

"Just taste it!" he said, "I swear it smells worse than it tastes."

I shrugged and took a sip. Surprisingly Carlos was right it just tasted like soda. It was delicious. James and I had gotten there just in time for sunset. As the sun was setting was when I realized just how close James' chair was to mine. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mine. When the sun had finally set everyone was drinking more and acting stupid. Logan had pulled out a camera and was taking pictures of everyone. I'm pretty sure there were some really ridiculous ones of James and me because we were really goofing off.

It must have been a few hours of drinking and joking around and having a good time when Kendall pulled out a guitar. I had a feeling this was going to end up in a Big Time Rush sing-a-long. They played a bunch of their songs and finally Kendall played one that I knew the words to and I joined in.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_There were so many things _

_That I never ever got to say_

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied _

_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind_

_And every little thing _

_Would be falling into place _

_And I would scream to the world_

_They would see, you're my girl_

_But I just... _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_It's the way that I feel _

_When you say what you say to me_

_Keeps you running through my mind_

_24/7 days a week _

_And if you've got the time_

_Just stick around and you'll realize_

_That it's worth ever minute it takes_

_Just wait and see_

_And I would scream to the world_

_They would see, you're my girl_

_But I just... _

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances_

_Wasted _

_Tell me it's not to late, it's _

_Only the nervous times_

_That keep me bottled up inside _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up, up_

_In the middle of a_

_Perfect day_

_I'm tripping over_

_Words to say_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

We were all laughing by the end of the song. And before we knew it, it was approaching two in the morning, We put the fire out and said our goodbyes before James drove me home. Tonight was different than the other nights. He walked me to the front door and before saying goodbye to him he leaned in and kissed me. It was the perfect kiss, too. Sweet and innocent. I could tell he was testing the waters. I kissed him back and smiled at him. I knew coming to LA was going to be interesting, I just never thought it was going to end up this way. But I was happy with the outcome. I got the sweetest guy in the world, great friends, and my dream job. This was more than I could have ever asked for.

It was all that I ever wanted.


End file.
